Yellowstone
|era= }} Yellowstone National Park, commonly referred to simply as Yellowstone, was an American national park located primarily in the state of Wyoming. It was known for its wildlife and its many geothermal features, spanning an area of about 3500 square miles and comprising lakes, canyons, rivers and mountain ranges. Perhaps its most notable feature is the Yellowstone Base, which was embedded in a giant cliff in Yellowstone National Park. History Early history The NoHeads built the Yellowstone Base in Wyoming at an unknown time. True to their discrete nature, the base was embedded in a cliff that was hundreds of miles away from New York, the central location of the First NoHead War. Most of the sevlows that would later serve the NoHeads lived in Yellowstone National Park, near the Base hidden there. When Mr. Stupid NoHead traveled to Yellowstone in 2016, he rounded up many sevlows to compensate for the NoHead Cataclysm. They were stored in an underground chamber in his emergency base, where they were fed two police victims, amid others. Second NoHead War After the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base, Hell Burnbottom fled to Yellowstone with his brothers, Brute Gunray and Mean King. Upon arriving, they successfully resurrected their father and made haste to Tsala. A week after Tsala was fortified, Baby Intelligence took his pupils to a concert. However, Rocken Role sang in blabberish, ruining the show. After the performance, Baby Intelligence rallied the others and they all went after Role, after which Baby Intelligence could make out an artificial voice box marked “BLABBERISH.” Baby Intelligence thought the NoHeads were responsible. The babies rushed for their car, and drove it to Tsala. Baby Intelligence went inside solo and disappeared through the door, where he found a GPS. Soon after, Baby Intelligence returned to the car and activated the machine. It zoomed in toward Wyoming, then toward Yellowstone. An arrow on the same screen marked “NoHead base” pointed to a circle there. Following this turn of events, the S.M.S.B. traveled to the Yellowstone base. Once they forced their way inside, they encountered Mr. Stupid NoHead’s sons standing with Annabeth Black, and challenged them for the first time. Although Baby Intelligence managed to destroy Role's Blabberish voice box, the skirmish was a spectacular failure for the S.M.S.B., who narrowly escaped with their lives. The NoHeads proceeded to extensively use Yellowstone as a holding fortress to tighten their grip on the solar system. Finally, Baby Intelligence and the S.M.S.B. moved for a counterattack, recruiting Telekinibabe and Optica in the mix. They sought the aid of the reclusive Police Grand Army, pleading for joint action against a common enemy. The Grand Army agreed to an alliance and led an army against the NoHeads’ mechanical forces, primarily to serve as a distraction to lower the NoHeads’ defenses in Yellowstone. Ultimately the S.M.S.B.-police Alliance was able to defeat the NoHeads, when Lindsay Kellerman destroyed Hell Burnbottom and Telekinibabe accidentally flew one of the otherwise unused fighters into the heart of the NoHeads’ control station and destroyed the station’s main power reactors. Two weeks later, the Yellowstone Base saw its last engagement when Baby Strength defeated Brute Gunray in a duel made possible by the work of Lindsay Kellerman, Telekinibabe, Optica, and Hardy. Shadow Wars In a 2072 issue of The London Ghost, it was reported that Isabel Hickory, the President of the United States of America, had assured the mutant public that recent disturbances at Yellowstone held no connection to the Knights of Meyer. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Idaho locations Category:Montana locations Category:Mountains Category:Parks Category:Wyoming locations